The Gift Of Love
by PaperclipKiller
Summary: Brent, a blond teenage rockstar with problems in his easy life filled with cameras and microphones gets hit by a car, passes out and wakes up in mansion with four other men. But, in truth the only one he's interested in is a blue haired one. Yaoi, OPxBB.


**Okay, this is yaoi so if you do not like it please do not read or leave bad comments or else I will report you for abuse because I did warn you!**

**This is OptimusxBumblebee yaoi. I put it up for the Christmas season and I hope everyone likes it cause I sure do. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh! And um their are mention of ProwlxJazz and IronhidexRatchet. Don't ask, I must of been drunk... Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Due to certain complaints and notes that I have received I would like everyone to know that the names used in this story were alos used in Niteskye's 'Men Within Machines' and she has given me permission to use them. Leave me alone.

* * *

**He couldn't stop, staring at the floor that is. He never paid any attention to the meetings he had to go to, he never liked any of the stupid managers, he never liked his life. Sometimes he wished he was never found in the bar he'd been working in, sometimes he wished he never got up there and started to sing. He had always had a good life when the cameras and the interviews weren't around, he had had good friends when the people didn't want his around all the time. Demanding another album, demanding pictures, faking him out online with nude pictures and fetish issues. He hated it all, the fake this and the fake that.

Sighing he picked up the glass of coke and took a sip not taking his eyes off the floor, continuing the counting of the black speaks. "Brent?" His eyes switched from the floor to manager before him.

"Yes?" Brent asked putting the glass back on the table beside him.

The manager looked angry, maybe impatient about Brent not paying any attention to his stupid suggestions and everything that involved another show. "Do you hear me? We going on tour soon," The manager said lowly and monotone. Everything was monotone now, everything done for him, it was all so boring.

"Oh," Brent said removing his black and blond hair from his blue eyes. "We are?"

The manager narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, Brent. That's what I just finished explaining."

Brent looked away from the manager and looked out the window, not paying attention again. He couldn't help it, nothing in his life made any sense anymore. Sometimes at night he had to rack through his brain to remember how to sleep properly, to even take a drink of water, to go to the bathroom. Some blamed it on the ADD he supposedly had, some blamed on easy living. He blamed it on how mundane his life really was. Everyone wanted to be a famous star or artist but in truth it was a horribly lonely life filled with problems with drugs and cameras caused the press.

The manager put the files he had in his hand on the table and looked at the teen celebrity and frowned, the kid had been off ever since he lost his old life. Staring off into space and not talking for days on end. The boy looked back at him and smiled weakly and nodded. "When do we leave?"

"In two days," The manager said. Brent looked at the table in front of him and looked up again.

Brent wished so hard and maybe, just maybe if he did what they said to do and do it good they would let him see his family, his town, his friends, his real life. A life where he could fall and skin his knee or break his arm without it being on the newest addition magazine. He felt like a dog on a leash, a short leash. Being locked up in wire that hooked up his microphone, that made him come back to the stage in front of thousands. He felt trapped. He had to ask. "Could I see my parents for Christmas this year?"

The manager sighed heavily and looked at the teen. "I'm afraid this year isn't good, no," the manager said standing up and walking out of the room. Hearing the door click shut Brent felt locked in, felt trapped again, wrapped up in that wire that kept strangling him. Standing he grabbed his Bill-a-Bong hoodie and put it on flipping up the hood to hide his face.

He walked through the halls of the hotel he was living in until two days later, he walked down the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. He felt like crying but he couldn't let it happen, he could let it anyone see him crying or else the press would use it as an excuse to paste him as going into rehab. Brent felt the cold air rush over him as he walked outside into the street, no cameras. Good, that means the manager actually covered him this time.

Taking a random direction for what seemed like hours, pushing through people and a lot of them at that. Suddenly someone called his name and he stopped, patting his head he began to panic. His hood was down! He looked around to see if anyone had noticed and now, everyone had. A circle of people revolved around him, a bunch of girls and guys pulling out cameras. Suddenly lights flashed and he went blind.

"Stop…Stop…Stop!" He pushed through the crowd and took off running, eyes closed due to temporary blindness. Shooting out into the road he barely missed a oncoming taxi and oncoming cars, opening his eyes for the first time he froze as a car stopped only to hit his stomach and knocked him several feet away from the front bumper. He could hear voices, he could see someone. The lights began to fade and all he could focus on was the one face in front of him, the one with blue hair…

* * *

Flying forward in bed Brent grabbed his head, it was wrapped up, he searched himself. His hoodie was gone, his shirt was gone. He lifted up the covers, his pants were still on. Oh thank God! He wasn't in an obsessed groupies house, he wasn't going to be kept against his will and use as a play thing for some weird girl. Brent sighed finally feeling the pain in his head laid back done and relaxed, the bed was soft and smelled good. Something mixed between spice and sugar, like some kind of cologne. 

Brent smiled into the pillow and began to close his eyes, he felt safe here. Like he was right at his old home, in his old bed, with his family. Suddenly someone put a rough hand on his shoulder and Brent acted as such, he flew back away from the hand and into the wall bumping his head yet again. Brent winced in pain and fell limply onto the bed wishing he hadn't done that. "Ow…"

"Yeah, you better watch your head. You hit it kinda hard from what Richard said, your lucky," A man voice said calmly.

Brent opened his eyes again and gasped. The man before him was handsome, very cute. Smooth features, nice blue eyes, dark blue dyed hair, tan skin and flame tattoos running up his arms from his wrists. Brent blushed, he wasn't cute, he was sexy. The man titled his head to the side. "Are you okay kid? You even alive?"

Brent snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," Brent said stretching out for the first time. He heard his back crack, man he hadn't stretched in hours. He felt every joint in his body creak and crack, he was hurt and he knew it. "Where am I?" Brent asked looking at the man that had saved his life.

The man who had stood up smiled. "At the Maxwell Mansion, probably the most private place in Sacramento. We're on the outskirts so your safe, Brent," The man said with a smile before turning to leave. Brent couldn't let him go.

"Hey! Wait!" Brent said before flying out of the bed, falling face first to the floor before quickly picking himself up and shooting out the door. He stopped as soon as he hit the door frame, a bunch of men sat around a small poker table all staring at him. Brent gulped, sure he could stand out in front of millions of fans but a bunch of men playing poker? Nah. Blushing like mad Brent stood perfectly still, to afraid to move.

"Hey, Osiris, what's wrong with road kill?" One of the elder men said smiling with a cigarette on the end of his mouth. Brent took in his features, black hair and blue eyes that shown in the dimmed room. His black hair pulled back into a ponytail that fit his kind of personality and looked good on him. "Can you talk kid?"

Brent choked, he knew it was addressed to him but he couldn't find words. He stood there, probably giving off a reading to the rest of them as brain dead or something. Plus, he finally let it register that he was indeed half naked in front of said bunch of guys.

Another man, a brunette with dark green eyes with reading glasses on the tip of his nose looked at him. "I see your up, how are you feeling?"

The other from earlier, the black haired one chuckled. "Isn't it kind of obvious, you turned him brain dead. Well, it wasn't totally your fault, Osiris helped some," The elder snorted out as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Hey! I'm not brain dead you smoke stack! Cigarettes kill yah know? Honestly I'll say getting hit by a car better then that!" Brent huffed.

"What'd you say?"

"Whoa, whoa, guys. Calm it down," A smooth voice butted in, Brent's eyes flew to the source. A black male, with chocolate colored skin and dread locks, silver contact eyes looked up at the dirty blond teen. "Sorry, Isaac can't hold his tongue. Don't mind him smoking', besides, he normally does it outside anyway."

The blue haired man, Osiris as they called him came back and sat down and looked at him. Brent couldn't help but melt under his gaze, those cool blue eyes looking at him so lovingly. God, Brent felt stupid. He had had crushes before but this, this man saved his life. Well, kind of. Sorta hit him then saved but there was no difference. He couldn't make it out but it certainly felt the same, but at the same time it was different.

He took them all in, they looked normal. A few tattoos and piercing here and there, even on the doctor looking one but nothing to big. They were all young, early or middle twenties. All very lean but built at the same time, very laid back looking. Especially right now, just a bunch of guys getting together for some together time. Maybe they lived here.

"Why don't you sit with us? You could join the game," Osiris said pulling out another chair. It was silent and then Brent slowly made his way to the chair, he felt their eyes watching him and he could feel it, he knew they would watch, he was new and that's how it always was.

Brent sat down next to the guy who had hit him with a car and sighed remembering he'd half to leave soon and go on tour. He frowned, he kind of felt odd being back in a normal setting without all the fans screaming his name. "So, what's your name?" The doctor looking guy asked.

Brent looked up, they didn't know him? "Brent, Brent Wells." He smiled shyly.

Isaac, the man who was smoking put out his cigarette and looked at him, blue eyes staring right into his soul. "So, what's it like being famous?"

Brent gasped, they knew? Would they report them back to the police to go back to the life he hated so much? "No, your mistaken. I'm not him, there's no way--"

"Quit lying, we know you are. You've been on TV all day, their lookin' for yah," Isaac said looking over to the Jamaican looking man. "Offerin' at least a million to get yah back."

Brent bit his lip and cursed inwardly, they were going to take him back. "So are going to take me back?" He asked lowly. He waited for an answer but nothing came then he felt an arm slip over his shoulders.

"Do you want to go back?" The question was simple really, yes or no. Brent couldn't make it out but he couldn't answer Osiris, he couldn't scrape up any words at all. He simply shook is head no. "Okay, we won't, not until your ready…"

"What?" Brent felt good but felt a little odd. "You mean your not gonna collect the money?"

The doctor looked at the Jamaican man and smiled then looked back at him. "Nah, we've seen you on TV. Your good but we can definitely see your miserable, besides who wants that life anyway. To many problems, so we'll give you a chance to lay back and relax," The Jamaican man said smiling.

The doctor smiled. "I guess it's a good thing Osiris ran into yah, huh? You get to be normal for once," He smiled. Brent smiled to, a real one, one he hadn't used in a while.

"Thanks…" He whispered. Brent then noticed something, he didn't know any of there names. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jacob and that's Rafe," He thumbed the doctor sitting next to him. Rafe smiled. "And you already know Isaac and well, the guy next to yah did the honor of running you over."

Brent looked beside him and blushed instantly looking back at the table. Soon Isaac collected everyone's cards and dealt them again, Brent included. Money was included and it's was blackjack, Brent put in a twenty. Everyone put in there's and they revealed their cards, as it turned out Rafe had won and there went everyone's money.

Rafe looked at Brent and smiled again. "So, why were you running?"

Brent's smile fell a little reminded of his old life of boredom. "Fans, they found me after my hood fell," Brent grabbed the Pepsi before him and took a gulp, man the stuff was addicting.

"Oh, so that's why you were in the road? You wanted to get away?" Jacob asked, Osiris looked at the black and blond haired teen next to him.

Brent shook his head. "No, I was temporarily blinded by cameras, I didn't know where I was. When I opened them for the first time I was on the pavement unable to move. All I saw was…" He paused. "Blue."

Isaac smiled. "Probably Osiris's hair, twenty-six and still acts like he's a rebellious fifteen-year-old," He chuckled a bit before tossing in another dollar. Brent looked at his hand again before tossing in another two dollars.

He looked over to the Osiris who looked in his direction, Osiris smiled a little and Brent returned it. They hadn't talked much. Turning back to the table he looked into his lap. He'd noticed around them, all four of them he didn't count how many dots there were on the floor and he didn't stare out the window, he felt at home.

"So, why aren't you two talking? Still angry?" Rafe asked sipping his Dr. Pepper and looking over the brim of the can.

Brent looked up and shook his head smiling, what was he going to say? Oh no, the reason I'm not talking to your friend here is because I think he's cute. No, they'd freak out. They'd probably throw him out the second they heard that, probably shoot him off the property too. "No reason, nothing to talk about," Brent said sweetly.

Jacob shook his head. "Speaking of which, why haven't you been talking much?" The question was pointed towards Osiris this time. Osiris looked up calmly from his hand and smiled. "Nothing to report, why?" Great, he felt the same way. Brent felt safe again.

Osiris looked over then teen beside him a few times and again found himself searching for imperfections. The boy was perfect in every way, well toned chest, no scars, a little tattoo on his left arm. It was a bumblebee baring it's stinger with the words "Bee-Otch" written over the top in black.

He could of sworn he was going insane as his eyes began to wonder down the kids chest all the way down to his pant line to his crouch. He had managed to find a way to hide it by not talking and not looking up from his hand of cards in front of him. He looked at the clock, it was nearly twelve in the morning. An excuse.

"Guys, I think I'll fold. It's getting kinda late," Osiris said stretching as he stood. He looked down at the teen who's eyes were looking at him only a few seconds ago the went back to the table before him.

"Okay, see yah tomorrow," Rafe said politely as Osiris made his way back to the room where Brent had came bursting out of. Brent silently watching him as he made his way out of the room, down the hall to the door.

Isaac looked the teen just in time to see where the boy's eyes were landed. Isaac laughed a little. "Enjoying the scenery?" He asked with a chuckle. Brent instantly blushed and looked back to the table.

Rafe looked at the flustered teen and waved him over, Brent slowly walked around the table to where Rafe was sitting. In one quick motion Rafe grabbed the teens head and unwrapped the bandages, he inspected him quickly. "A little swelling but nothing big, you'll be fine by tomorrow with a little ice and sleep," He said letting Brent's head go and smiling.

Brent rubbed his head a little and looked at the doctor. "Um, Rafe, do you guys yah know, live together?" He asked running his finger through the air in one motion. Rafe nodded.

"Yeah, we've lived together for what, five or six years? About six, why?" Rafe asked curiously.

"Nothing, I heard you guys 'see yah tomorrow', I just thought…"

"We get it all the time, don't worry," Jacob said taking a sip of the soda before him. "We also get accused for being gay. The next door neighbors don't even talk to us because of it…"

"Oh sorry," Brent said.

"No harm done. Besides, you better get to bed. From what Osiris said your sharing his room. We got no other rooms available at the moment, will that work?" Rafe asked and looked into Brent's blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine," Brent said. "I'm gonna go to bed now." Brent made his way to the room. As soon as Brent was gone Rafe smiled evilly.

"Your mean…" Isaac said roughly. "The poor kids hurt."

Rafe smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Hey, Osiris needs a good friend if you know what I mean. He's had it hard and now he gets a chance to unwind. Besides, I have you Isaac and Jacob has Peter, the only one who doesn't have someone is him. It'll do him some good," Rafe put away the cards.

"How do you know he's the right one?" Jacob asked.

Rafe smiled. "I just know, trust me for once okay? I'm a doctor and when I see a good match I know it. Did you see how Brent was blushing?"

Isaac took a sip of his soda. "You better be right on this one…"

* * *

Brent slipped into the room looking at the floor only to look up and blush like mad. Red was an understatement, more like bloody, seven shade of red. Osiris was stripping off his shirt and slowly unbuttoning his pants right in front of him. Brent didn't make a sound as the rest of his tattoos were revealed. A pair of red and blue wings lay on his shoulders blades. "Wow…" 

Osiris turned around and gasped instantly zipping up his jeans. "I'm so sorry," He assured. "I didn't know you were--"

"It's okay, I've been in worse," Brent smiled, still blushing. Osiris smiled slightly as he moved back to the bed and sat on the edge. "So who's sleeping where?"

Osiris looked up and smiled a little more. "Well, the beds big enough if you want to share. I don't know, I could sleep on the floor," He said.

"Oh no, sharing's good! We can totally share, besides, I don't wanna be a hog or anything!" Brent said loudly. Did he sound desperate, he said that to fast. Osiris smiled again, Brent looked kind of cute when he blushed.

"You know your kinda cute for your age," Osiris said lowly. Brent looked up blushing even harder.

"What?" He asked.

Osiris blinked, he wanted him to say it again? "I said your kinda cute for being only seventeen," The blue haired man said again. There was silence and soon Osiris felt guilty. "Did I say something wrong?"

Brent shook his head wildly. "No, of course not! I just---I've never been told that by a man before," Brent smiled to make the older feel better. "Besides, you good looking to. I've never seen tattoos like that before, they custom?" Brent moved into the room a little more. He looked around and saw hundreds of designs painted across the ceiling and walls, no posters or letters, just paintings. Dragons, cats, stars, vines and even flowers all painted into one Celtic design. It was beautiful. "Your room is really nice, you can paint really nicely."

Osiris stood and walked over to where Brent was and pointed out some very odd designs Brent had never seen before, some hidden in places he didn't see until they were pointed out. "And that is the tiger…"

Brent looked up in Osiris's face as he talked, the simple way he moved when he pointed out things was all so…collected. Osiris noticed he was staring and looked into his eyes and everything seemed to stop, even him. Brent couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. He moved into the gap between them slowly closing his eyes and suddenly there lips pressed together, it made Brent shiver. Electricity, caring and a wild feeling raced through his body, making his skin prickle. Something he'd been wanting for years since his new life started. Osiris bent into it, wrapping his arms around Brent's waist and pulling the teen closer.

They both knew out in the open this wouldn't be accepted but here, right now in this room the outside world didn't matter. Brent wrapped his arms around Osiris's neck and pulled himself up to get into the kiss even more. It was passionate and loving, it was after all very responsive. They felt their bodies mold with each other, press up against each other and make each others heart race.

Brent didn't want to stop but he had no breath left in him and had to pull away. The both stayed silent for what seemed like minutes, Brent was blushing as he realized what he just did. "I'm sorry---"

Osiris shook his head. "No, it's okay," He said kissing him again. Brent felt like his chest was going to explode, he felt so hot and so cold at the same time. God, if he wanted anything in the world he wanted this. Pulling away Brent smiled evilly as he _accidentally _tripped and made Osiris come down with him. Slipping his arms around the older males waist he instantly felt safe, sleepy, and very at home. More at home then ever. He smiled. "Merry Christmas…"

* * *

The morning Brent woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating, stretching over Osiris he grabbed the phone only to realize it was his. Turning it sideways then flipping it open he found out he had missed fourteen texts messages, twenty different calls, and had seven different voicemails. Brent sighed as his finger almost pressed to the answer key but suddenly his eyes slipped to the body before him, he looked back to the phone before him. Brent smiled as his finger pressed the off button sending the phone into a shutdown. Then with one powerful chuck the phone slammed up against the wall and shattered, breaking in two parts, battery pack flying from the broken contraption. 

Osiris slowly opened his sleepy blue eyes and smiled. "What was that?" He asked tiredly, half yawning.

Brent smiled. "Nothing, just my old life flying away," He said as he leaned down to kiss the blue haired man before him good morning. "I'm home at last."

Osiris smiled leaning into the greeting. "Your welcome."

* * *

**The End! For now...(evil laugh) Um, anyway (coughs and straightens up) I hope you liked it and well, if you have anything NICE to say please leave a comment. I enjoy them. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
